Oscar Wilde
by Faramirlover
Summary: A series of short chapters inspired by Oscar Wilde quotes. DMxHP in the second or third chapter. I'm not yet sure.
1. Always Forgive Your Enemies

A/N: I series of very short chapters inspired by quotes from Oscar Wilde.

Dedicated to QuincePaste who sent my the quotes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**1. Always forgive your enemies – nothing annoys them more **

"Alright, Scarhead?" Malfoy asked maliciously, leaning against the empty Transfiguration classrooms doorframe.

"Yes thanks, Draco. How are you?"

Malfoy spluttered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"What did you just call me?"

"I believe I called you Draco. That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but you can't call me that. Only my friends can call me that."

"Okay then," Harry stuck his hand out "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

Automatically Draco reached out and shook his hand "Draco Malfoy."

"Good, now we're friends. Bye, Draco."

Harry grinned at Draco for a few moments before slipping past him out of the classroom and walking away down the corridor. Draco stared after him as he turned out of sight then broke into a run, chasing after him.

"Harr- Potter! Come back here! You can't trick someone into being your friend! You are not my friend!"

OOOOOO

A/N: Okay, it's weird, I know. More soon. What did you think?


	2. I Hope You Have Not Been

A/N: Thanks to Melissa From Japan for reviewing the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Amazingly, I still don't own it.

**2. I hope you have not been leading a double life, pretending to be wicked and really being good all the time. That would be hypocrisy. **

"Hi, Drake," Harry murmured without looking up.

"Hiya, Harry," Draco sighed, sitting down on the cold floor beside Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard Weaslette saying that you and her had had an argument.

"Yeah we have. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I was worried about you."

"The great Slytherin Ice Prince was worried. Does that mean he cares about The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Him?" Harry smiled, using Draco's nickname for him.

"Not at all. I simply didn't want you whingeing at me in Potions tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure Drake. That's what it is. You're not a nice guy at all," Harry grinned at him for a moment before sighing and examining his nails.

"You always insist on calling me that. Why?"

"What? Drake?" Draco nodded "Because it's sort of like Draco and it's part of mandrake."

Draco was surprised to see a small blush creeping up Harry's neck.

"And that makes sense, how?"

"A mandrake's cry can kill you. When I see you cry I sometimes think I'll die because it hurts so much."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You really are thick sometimes, you know that, Drake?" he smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing him gently "That's why."

"Oh," Draco trailed off, looking at his hands, occasionally glancing up at Harry "You're a little thick too you know."

"Am I? How?"

Draco leant forward and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips "I really am a nice guy. Underneath."

OOOOOO

A/N: I am a total review whore so I'll continue if I get five reviews for this chapter.


	3. A Man Can't Be Too Careful

A/N: I am sorry this took so long. I'm getting back into the swing of updating so it hopefully won't take long for the next chapter.

Dedicated to Uathann because your review made me smile, even though it was only one word. Oh, and to Oscar Wilde, without whose quotes, this story would never exist.

Disclaimer: Still not owning.

**3. A man can't be too careful in his choice of enemies.**

Harry dropped himself gently onto the grass beside the horizontal figure of Draco, smiling as the blonde boy pointedly continued to gaze at the stars as though he had not noticed Harry's presence. Trying to remain quiet, Harry slowly lay back against the cool grass, arms folded behind his head, eyes searching the heavens for the few constellations he knew from Astronomy.

The silence stretched on and Harry felt Draco twitch beside him, impatient for conversation, but Harry denied him, perfectly happy to lie there and wind the slytherin up.

"For Salazar's sake!" Draco eventually burst out "say something."

"What would you like me to say?" Harry asked, turning onto his side and propping his head up with his hand, gazing down into Draco's mercury grey eyes.

"Anything," said Draco, his voice gentle now, eyes looking past Harry to the heavens above.

"Okay. You're the most beautiful person in the world. I love your eyes. I love your smile," he reached out and traced Draco's lips "I love your neck," his fingers drifted gently down Draco's face and along the side of his neck "I love your body," his fingers continued their journey down, running tenderly down the curve of Draco's side "I love your fingers," the tips of his fingers brushed lightly over the tips of Draco's "I love your arms."

As his hand glided up Draco's arm, only the very ends of Harry's nails brushed Draco's skin but Draco was so attuned to Harry's touch now, it was as though he had used his whole palm

"But most of all," Harry said, hooking a finger under Draco's chin and turning his face to look at him "I love you."

Harry leant forward and gently pressed their lips together. Their kiss was unhurried and languid but full of emotion. When they broke apart, Harry was rewarded with the biggest smile he had ever seen on Draco Malfoy's face.

"And," he continued "I love how you will react when I tell you you've got grass stains on your robes."

Draco leapt to his feet with a cry of horror, spinning on the spot, trying to get a look at the stains that dared to ruin his prized clothes. Harry laughed before putting the boy out of his misery.

"I was kidding. Your precious clothes are still perfect."

"Meany," Draco pouted, flopping back on the grass "I'm just going to have to get my revenge."

Draco reached out and started tickling.

"Noooo," Harry moaned as he collapsed into a giggling heap "please, please. Have mercy. Have mercy."

"I still don't get how you managed to defeat the Dark Lord," Draco teased, drawing his hands away and allowing Harry a break "one quick tickling charm and it would have been all over for you."

"Then what would you do?" Harry asked "where would you be without me?"

"I'd be sane for one thing," Draco replied "because, Merlin knows, you drive me mad Harry Potter."

And you wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said confidently, leaning up and gently kissing Draco on the cheek.

Draco laughed lightly in reply and lying down to curl up against Harry's side. They lay in companionable silence, watching the stars wheeling above them.

"You know, Drake, there's no one in the world that I'd rather have as my enemy than you. You're much nicer than You-Know-Who," Harry said, gently stroking Draco's hair.

"I assume that that was supposed to be a compliment."

"Yes, it was."

There was silence as the two boys watched the stars glittering overhead.

"Am I really your enemy?" Draco asked quietly, as though scared to disturb the calm atmosphere.

"Not to me. But to everyone else you are."

"Why does it have to be like that? Why can't everyone know how we feel?"

Harry sensed the change in the mood but was powerless to do anything about it so chose to recklessly steam ahead.

"Because it's too soon. I'm supposed to be the good little hero. I've saved the world. Now I'm supposed to get married to the perfect girl and settle down with children. I don't think that the world is ready to hear that I'm gay and in love with the son of a Death Eater."

"You're ashamed of me," Draco said simply, sitting up and shuffling away from Harry.

"No, I'm not," Harry said, sitting up too and reaching out a hand to take Draco's but it was removed from his reach "I love you."

"Prove it."

Harry watched Draco watching him, noticing that despite the fact the Draco was just beyond reach, he had never felt so far away

"I… I don't know how," Harry admitted quietly.

Harry dropped his gaze to his interlocked fingers, feeling lost and confused as to how the evening had gone so wrong. When he looked back up, Draco was gone.

OOOOOO

A/N: Oh, I feel so mean. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I'll give you a cookie.


	4. A Man Can Be Happy With Any Woman

A/N: Thank you to all the fab people who reviewed the last chapter. You lovelies know who you are. Sorry this took so long. By now you should know me well enough to expect it.

Dedicated once again to Uathann because you're great. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I am reading one of Oscar Wilde's books. Don't think that counts.

**4. A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her.**

Draco glared across at the Gryffindor table, not caring if anyone saw.

Harry Bloody Potter was sat opposite him, laughing and joking, an arm round his _girlfriend's _waist. Every now and again he would glance over at Draco and flash him an apologetic smile before turning back to his conversation.

Draco gave a growl of annoyance as Ginny Weasley lifted a hand and stroked it through Harry's hair. _His _Harry's hair. Knowing that if he didn't get away, he'd do something stupid, Draco stood up and swept out of the hall.

He was halfway to the Slytherin common room when a hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Drake?"

"What?" he snapped, knowing exactly who it was.

"I… I'm sorry, you know. Really sorry. You know that, right?"

"No, Harry. I don't know that. You tell me you are but I just don't believe it. If you were really sorry you'd stop this and come clean," Draco said, refusing to turn round ad face the green eyed Gryffindor.

"I can't, Drake. I don't have any choice. The world isn't ready-"

"Screw the world!" Draco burst out, turning round to yell at Harry "do you think I care what the world thinks? Do you think I care about the world not liking it? No! Their opinions don't matter to me. All I care about is being with the man I love."

Draco was annoyed to find tears streaming down his cheeks and wiped the away furiously with the back of his hand.

"I don't know what to do," Harry said, also crying.

"Just answer me something. Do you love her?"

"No!"

"Does she make you happy?"

"She makes me laugh. And she makes the wizarding world happy."

Draco nodded.

"Looks like the only one left unhappy is me then."

Without another word, Draco turned and left. Harry stayed put, knowing he wasn't supposed to follow. He stood for a few seconds, alone in the middle of the draughty corridor, before letting out a yell of anguish and punching the nearest wall.

OOOOOO

A/N: And we'll leave it there. Review?

Next chapter:

**Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.**


	5. Decieving Others

A/N: This is rubbish

**A/N: **This is rubbish. You have been warned.

**No dedication this time because nobody would want it.**

**5. Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance.**

The whole school buzzed with the news that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were back together.

They had been seen together all over the school, holding hands in corridors, snuggled up together on the Gryffindor sofa, lying together by the said of the lake, kissing in alcoves.

The girls said it was cute that they were obviously so in love.

The boys congratulated Harry on getting such a fit bird.

Everyone said that it was brilliant that something had finally gone right for Harry Potter, after all he deserved it after all he'd been through.

And when Harry got down one knee in front of the whole school there was never any doubt in any one's mind that Ginny would say yes and they would live together in their happily ever after with tons of kids and grow old and grey together.

And yes she said, and everyone was happily deceived by Harry's lies. Everyone apart from Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter himself.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **I'm sorry that this is so short and rubbish but I really didn't like what I was writing so it took so long to get done. The next chapter is longer and better. And much sooner. Sorry.


	6. You Will Always Be Fond of Me

**A/N: **I know this hasn't been updated in forever but I lost my list of quotes and everything just sort of stuttered to a halt. Anyway, better late than never, right?

**6. You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit.**

Harry is only vaguely aware of the rainwater dripping from his hair and running in rivulets down his face. He can barely feel the formal dress robes hanging soaked and heavy on his shoulders.

All he can see is Draco. Gorgeous, perfect, wonderful Draco.

"You shouldn't be here, Harry. You're getting married." Draco is firm and Harry's heart almost breaks at the sound of it, head drooping forward and tears quickly adding to the tracks left by the rain.

"I don't know what to do Drake."

"Standing on my doorstep in the pouring rain isn't going to help matters."

"I love you, Drake."

There's a sharp intake of breath and Harry feels the tight ball of tension in his stomach loosen at the sound of it.

"No, Potter. No you don't. We had our chance and we failed. You're getting married in an hour," Draco sounds resolute, no bitterness, no tears, no nothing, and Harry daren't raise his eyes from the hem of Draco's robes to check.

"What if I was wrong?"

"What ifs aren't helping either. You want to marry Ginny."

"I love you! I will always love you." Harry's pretty sure he's sobbing now, an unattractive sodden mess.

"Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding. You don't love me. You're in love with the idea of what we used to have. Your life with Ginny will be everything I could never offer you. Normal. You have what you wanted. Be happy."

Draco's front door is slammed before he can ever think of how to reply. Hours later, when he and Ginny and slowly swaying together to the beat of a song he doesn't know but has been told is '_theirs_', all he can think is that if this is what he wanted, why does he feel so hollow?

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Not really very sure if I like how I wrote it but I'll go with it. I have a plan and half written stuff for the next few chapters. If I get some interest I'll ignore my revision and write more.


	7. There Are Moments

**A/N: **I am the worst author ever. It has been sooo long since I updated this. I am sooo sorry. I promise I'll finish this fic this week.

**7. There are moments when one has to choose between living one's own life, fully, entirely, completely - or dragging out some false, shallow, degrading existence that the world in its hypocrisy demands.**

There's screaming. Yelling and crying and throwing things and half uttered hexes and swearing. But most of all there's a sense of freedom. Ginny's falling to pieces and there's a small part of himself that feels so guilty over all this. Guilty about all the lying he's done and the pain he's causing her and the scandal. But he really can't bring himself to care.

This is the end and it's terrifying in its completeness. He knows that even if he caves in, comes running back to the safety of their conventional marriage, Ginny will never accept him back. And that knowledge is both frightening and relieving.

"Just get out!"

He stumbles out of the house, pausing only to grab his keys, not that he needs them he supposes, and into the street.

He's half way down the street when he realises he has no idea where he's going. The Weasleys are his only real family but he can't go to them. It wouldn't be fair on Ginny and he'd understand if none of them ever wanted to talk to him again.

There's only one place he has left to go, only one place he wants to be. Taking a deep breath he raises his wand.

OOOOOO

Draco is half asleep, book fallen shut by his side, radio a quiet hum in the background when the doorbell rings. A glance at the clock tells him its nearly midnight and he considers ignoring whoever is at the door. Anyone stopping by at this time of night doesn't bring good news. And the bell hasn't rung again. Maybe they're gone.

A quiet knock breaks up Draco's thoughts.

"I'm coming," he calls.

Somehow he knew that when he opened the door, Harry would be standing there, looking lost and confused.

"I've left her, Draco," he says without prompting "can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why have you left her? Why have you come here? Why should I let you in?"

"I… I don't know."

"Did you leave her for me? Or did you leave her for you?"

"Can I- can we please talk about this inside?"

Draco shook his head.

"No."

"Does it matter why? I just left my wife."

"Exactly. You _just _left your wife. You're not ready to be part of 'us' so soon. "

Harry stood dumbfounded on the doorstep.

"But… but I want to be with you."

Draco smiled and reached out a hand to cup Harry's cheek.

"And you can be, if you decided that that's what you really want."

"You'll wait for me to be ready?"

Draco didn't answer, just gently shut the door. It wasn't until he was certain that Harry was gone that he let go of the handle and let himself collapse against the door, sliding down it until he slumped in a heap on the floor.

"If you are not long, I will wait for you all my life."

OOOOOO

A/N: The last line is also an Oscar Wilde quote. I had wanted to use it as a chapter title but thought it worked best here.


End file.
